rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiniDaggers/RWBY Volume 1: Chapter 9 The Stray: Director's Commentary
Episode Link Second to last episode of the Volume... NOTES: *Curley braces {} are for things they said, while someone else was talking (If I could hear it clear enough) *Horizontal Lines are markers, that mark 1 minute intervals, since the beginning of that Chapter. *Note that there are 10 Chapters. Each "Part 1" & "Part 2" Episode is a single Chapter. *The commentary is continuous, and is meant to be heard in the movie mode on the DVD. *Wiggly lines ~ (no I don't know the actual name) mark specific parts of the episode, for example the intro narration or the onscreen sppearance of Ruby using this episode for said examples. Transcript: 1. Monty: Alright. 2. Miles: Balloons and streamers, {Kerry: Wow} ladies and gentlemen. 3. Monty: Wow, look at that city. 4. Kerry: I like that we got to use the Shopkeep again. 5. Miles: (old man noises) Uhh, so fun fact, o, originally, the, the name of the planet was not Remnant. {Monty: Yeah, we} It was Vytal, V Y T A L. 6. Monty: Yeah we took a, a lot of interations on like "What should we call this place?" And I just wasn't sure and like, Vytal was one of the ones that kinda worked but I wasn't, 'pletely sold on it but, Vytal got moved to the festival because, 7. Miles: It's a vital festival. {Kerry: It sounds nice} Yeah. {Monty: It means li,} It still sounded cool. {Monty: It means.} The Remnant festival was like "Eh." {Monty: Yes} So we wanted to keep calling it the Vytal festival. 8. Monty: It's too dark but the world has a pretty dark history. So like, when I, I thought of the word "remnant", uh, for the name of the world. It k, it stuck. Especially when it made it's way into the, the, re-records for the opening monologue. 9. Kerry: Yeah a lot of, a lot of this show, harpens, harpis, whatever I don't know. God, I. {Monty: Harkens} Harkens, thank you, Jesus Christ. Umm, on this history that we, have and are currently still working on for the sh, it's, it's a lot of the things are... ---- 10. Kerry: I guess they, uh, a long play. Ruby spots a Dust store that was broken into 11. Miles: Yeah. {Kerry: But it is} It is such a long, yeah we {Kerry: And it} have a big story that has yet to be told about the history of this planet. 12. Kerry: And it can get really frustating when we can't just say things that we know. (Miles makes a sound of agreeance) Team RWBY walk up to the crime scene 13. Monty: Hey look at these two. 14. Miles: Great reference here. 15. Monty: Dude this was so like, 16. Kerry: So this was something that uh, Gray and Daniel, needed temp lines for this 'cause we hadn't casted these characters. They're supposed to be just, uh, just like one-off police characters. Uh, so when they did it, they started doing, um, Jersey and just New York accents for some reason and then it turned into, they started thinking about the cop characters, this, I thought this was a great idea they had. So we just thought "Well if we're gonna do this and get them to voice it, let's just model the characters after them too." (laughs a little) 17. Monty: So, 18. Miles: If you've never watched their uh, our company also makes Rooster Teeth live-action shorts. And uh. {Monty: These are two characters} Two characters, Joel and Burnie play police officers, they're recurring characters in the live-action shorts. And we're like "Well we have to bring them into the World of Remnant." (Monty laughs slightly) And it was, it was great. The first time I saw it, 'cause during, during, during a lot of post-production on RWBY I was working on Red vs Blue, so there was a lot of things I didn't get to see. ---- 19. Miles: And this was one of the best surprises ever when I came down to the studio. 20. Monty: Yeah for the last half of RWBY production you've been on RvB so, 21. Miles: Yeah it's been tough. But Kerry, you've stepped up and did a damn good job as, as uh, co-director. Monty you're alright. (Monty and Kerry laugh) 22. Monty: I do, I do what I can. 23. Kerry: Thank you Miles. Sun appears 24. Miles: So, uh yeah, 25. Monty: Ohh, it's Sun. 26. Miles: Look at the dude. I, oh my god {Monty: I'm so excited for him} Michael Jones. 27. Kerry: Yep. 28. Monty: I, I would talk to Michael about, "So y'know about the monkey king, Journey to the West. Y'know, Forbidden Kingdom character." He's like "Yeah I know, about that shit." 29. Kerry: It's, it's, it's funny 'cause y'know again we're recording this way before all these episodes come out. I am so excited for the world to see Sun. {Miles: Yeah} I am so excited. 30. Monty: Yeah. I mean the, the, the, the description I gave to Einleen, for like his character was, one word: "Abs." (Miles laughs slightly) 31. Miles: Dude, Michael's, I was so, 32. Kerry: I think your only note was "More abs." (Monty laughs) 33. Miles: I was so sold on Michael once I heard that laugh. That laugh is great. Another uh, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs reference here. ---- Sun is about to run past Team RWBY 34. Miles: Zoom, slow motion, bing! 35. Kerry: Winky face. 36. Miles: God. He is just hot. (Monty laughs slightly) 37. Kerry: I love Blake's reaction during that. She just, she just does this very genuine like "Did he just do that?" look on, (Miles laughs) 38. Miles: (in a voice) "I'm the quiet girl that reads books. He winked at me? I'm still in shock. I'm a go get him." (all three laugh) 39. Monty: Why are you using your pi (pie ?) voice? 40. Miles: Dude, shut up. (Monty and Kerry laugh) "Par". (pi?) Weiss runs into Penny 41. Miles: This is by far {Monty: Falling down again!}, I am so happy about. 42. Monty: Like, we were like, oh like, so early into RWBY I said "Miles I wanna, uh, this character." And you're like "She should be named Penny." 43. Miles: Dude, I have a really, really close connection to Penny. I, I love her. 44. Monty: To, voiced by Taylor. 45. Miles: (in unison with Kerry) "Yes." Our uh, our, art director, for Volume 1. 46. Kerry: She's fantastic. 47. Miles: Penny's so awkward and weird, I love her. {Kerry: As,} Quirky and (some sort rrr noise). 48. Kerry: Jesus, (Rest of sentence sounds like "I do chanel"?) I'm so, yeah, Austin spent a lot of time on this scene, really trying to get the facial expressions right. And I say he did a fantastic job. ---- 49. Monty: Just the jerkiness and like her, awkward expressions are just great. Team RWBY introduce themselves to Penny 50. Miles: Oh I love this. Uh, another glimpse of what Blake and Yang's relationship is like. (Monty'' laughs'') {Kerry: Yeah} 'Cause Yang's kind of a loose canon and Blake keeps her in line. 51. Kerry: She reels her in. 52. Miles: That, that is really what I do love about Team RWBY, is that, we have these two pairs of girls, each pair is completely contrasting characters. Ruby and Weiss that causes them to butt heads, Blake and Yang? They get along, flawlessly {Kerry: Yep} most of the time. 53. Monty: Yeah. 54. Miles: It's just a, slight, personality difference between them. Penny appears in front of Team RWBY after they leave 55. Miles: (him and Monty laugh) Creepy Penny! God she's so creepy I love it! {Monty: When I look at} (Miles laughs) Weiss {Monty: Weiss is freaking out!} is so befuddled! 56. Monty: Austin, I said, I kept telling Austin to push the weirdness on Weiss' face and he loved doing it. 57. Miles: Yeah. And I, I loved how we kinda went full circle with the uh, talk about cute boys thing. We go back to, the first time the girls met. {Kerry: Oh yeah, I remember we put that in. Yeah} That was so much fun. Blake, Weiss and Yang signaling no to Ruby 58. Miles: And I love this bit, "Just, just say no Ruby. Just say no." (with them falling) "Whop." Ohh, Penny you're such a dork and I love you. ---- 59. Kerry: Y'know I mean, she's... Ruby was our kind of our like naive, just happy to see everything character. But then Penny took it up a step further than that. {Miles: Yeah} Which I, I love. 60. Monty: Yeah. 61. Miles: Guys she's so awkward. And oh, and, did we have the co, is this the, did we just miss the combat skirt line or are we about to hit it? {Monty: It's coming up right here} Oh no here we go. {Kerry: Yeah} I com, I love, 62. Monty: Says she, wearing a skirt. 63. Miles: Tha, this was a joke that I really really like just because, "It's a combat skirt" 64. Miles: One of the first things I asked Monty before he explained Aura to me was like "Why are these girls fighting in dresses?" {Kerry: Yeah} (Monty chuckles) 'Cause that's a thing that's like anime, like "Why are you wearing that into battle? Why is like the highest rated armor for female characters in RPGs like nothing?" 65. Kerry: It's a combat skirt. {Miles: It's a combat skirt} You, you have momentum, you have flexibility. {Miles: Yeah} It's great. 66. Miles: You don't have like, jeans, 67. Kerry: My favorite thing about that too is, is, is, is they have one thing they can bond on. (Monty laughs) 68. Miles: Yeah they both wear skirts. That's Ruby and Weiss' bonding point. That's the most friendly we've ever seen them. 69. Kerry: And they both know that it's a little weird but no, no, they own it. 70. Miles: They, they freaking own it. "Stop it!" Blake to Weiss 71. Monty: And then it gets dark. {Miles: Dude I was} really fast. This is, this is Kara and Arryn at their best. ---- 72. Miles: Man, from day one, I was so excited for chapter 9 and chapter 10. 73. Kerry: I think, I think these were, some of the lines that we, when we recorded them we were the most excited to get them into animation and actually see them. 74. Miles: Yeah. 75. Kerry: 'Cause they did such a fantastic job with these next couple scenes. 76. Miles: Yeah. Um... You're seeing Blake, speak out and be loud and be more (Monty laughs in reaction to Penny leaning from behind Ruby) quiet {Monty: Penny's still there}, more than just this quiet character was, I dunno it was just really rewarding to me. Again, another like, kinda long play thing where we see why, Scene change from town to Team RWBY's room 77. Miles: Blake secludes herself, why she's so quiet, why she doesn't like drawing attention to herself. It's because, she has this, really, crucial secret. 78. Kerry: What is it? 79. Miles: Uhh, {Kerry: That there's no such thing as pure evil} I mean yeah, (Monty chuckles) that's, uh, yeah. And that, yeah that's some great insight onto, onto the way Blake views the world too. It's this huge grey blob of ambiguity and, 80. Kerry: Which I, I, I liked it, it kind of harkens back to the conversation they had early, ---- 81. Kerry: I'm using the word 'cause you reminded me of it. Umm, that, Ruby wants it to be, clean-cut, she wants to be, y'know, the good, that, that helps and saves everybody. 82. Monty: With our black and white characters. 83. Kerry: Yep! (laughs a little) And, and Blake is the one that's telling the truth, everybody wishes, that's not what it is, exactly, {Miles: Yeah} exactly what you're saying, it's a gray big mash {Miles: Yeah} of stuff. (Miles whispers something inaudible) I love mash. (Miles and Monty laugh) It's a really good show. Shout-out to Mash. (Miles and Monty laugh) 84. Miles: Shout-out, dude, shout-out to Kara. This was a really, {Kerry: This was a Hawkeye} this was a really tough scene, and, 85. Kerry: Yeah, Kara, Kara and Blake did, 86. Miles: Kara and Arryn, (Monty laughs a little) Did a really good job. 87. Monty: This, this is some great facial animation too by Dustin. 88. Kerry: Yeah. 89. Miles: Yeah Dustin's awesome. 90. Monty: There's a lot of, what's not happening is happening for the facial. Which is great. 91. Miles: This read from Arryn still gives me chills. "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" - Blake 92. Miles: And then the shock. Ohh, shit. 93. Kerry: "What did I do?" 94. Miles: My god dude, every time. And that I, ---- 95. Monty: I can't wait for this episode to air. Blake leaves the room 96. Miles: She just sounds like she's holding back tears man and it's just, god it kills me. 97. Monty: (laughs slightly) Yang's pretty casual about this though. Beacon Courtyard 98. Miles: Yeah she's (all laughing), that's kinda silly. 99. Monty: She's in her {Miles: Nah dude} old man pose. 100. Miles: I like to think that she heard that and then {Kerry: And she had to sit down} she had to sit down. 101. Kerry: Yeah. {Monty: (still laughing) She was like in a rocking chair pose!} "Wait what?" 102. Monty: This statue is great, man. 103. Kerry: Yeah. I wish we, I wish we had gotten to see it a little bit more but I think this, this shot of it, kinda shows it off. It's, y'know, it's this, {Miles: Yeah} this struggle of man vs beast and where do the Faunus fall in all of that. Blake goes to take off her bow 104. Miles: Yeah. 105. Monty: We, oh man, even with when the storyboards for this came about, of her, her bow, and man, Austin spent forever getting that to work. 106. Miles: That ribbon. 107. Kerry: Yeah. Cloth is hard. 108. Monty: Cloth is hard. You guys keep writing soft things and I keep telling them to make it hard. 109. Kerry: Heyo. (Monty laughs slightly) Look my cloths are nice. Ruby in bed 110. Monty: Yeah. 111. Kerry: I use the one in my actually left, that is so dangerous! 112. Miles: (holding back laughter) Ruby's bed. 113. Kerry: There's one rope that just goes around the top post and does, absolutely nothing, (Miles and Monty laugh) it does absolutely nothing. ---- 114. Miles: Dude, their beds are perfect. {Kerry: Yeah} Dude, Ruby would make a pillow fort. 115. Kerry: Yeah. 116. Miles: Yeah, no, it's, it's great. Ah, man. Ruby, Weiss and Yang back in town 117. Monty: I'm glad they seen, I'm glad, some of these scenes were very close to, in, in danger of getting cut. Just like them searching for Blake. 118. Kerry: Yeah, 'cause y'know it was, we didn't want to cut anything because we had already whittled the scripts down so much. 119. Monty: Not only that, so much, so much of just the air length and time and time we spent on episodes just was always up to, up for debate. 120. Kerry: Yeah, it, it was something we were kind of, Blake having tea with Sun 121. Kerry: Working through the whole series and uh, 122. Monty: I love the fact we start this episode with them, just enjoying tea together. 123. Miles: I love him. He's so hot right now. (Monty chuckles) Category:Blog posts